


Happenings of a Rainy Day

by vongroovy (tralalalally)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bring Back Black, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralalalally/pseuds/vongroovy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rained on the morning that Sirius Black returned, and Remus Lupin was in a foul mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenings of a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Remus/Sirius Fuh-Q-Fest years ago, the assignment being to bring back Black. This was written soon after OotP, so it's total AU for the rest of the series. Still, unlike most things I've written for the fandom, it doesn't make want to stab out my brain.

_These things alone do I now regret: things left unsaid. And he is gone. And I am old._  
\- Lady Bast, "The Wake" by Neil Gaiman

* * * * *

It rained on the morning that Sirius Black returned, and Remus Lupin was in a foul mood. It had been a full moon the night before and, as ever, this left his muscles aching and his bones feeling as if they had been broken and inexpertly set back together. The rain amplified the pain in his joints, and its incessant "ping ping ping" on his window had awakened him early when he had meant to lie in.

The rain had interrupted an unexpected dream about Sirius, a rare thing in those days, almost six years after his death, and Remus was sorry to see it go. It had been on of those sorts of dreams as well, another rarity, which left Remus feeling unsatisfied and out of sorts at it being cut short. Although it occurred to him that when you woke up hard for a dead man, it might be a hint that you should get out more.

He recalled that Sirius had always liked the rain.

Feeling more than a bit melancholy and vaguely regretting that the activities of the dream had never happened in actuality, Remus slowly got dressed and then headed to the kitchen. His search for something palatable to eat was stopped by a faint knocking on his door. Curious and having no idea who would be coming round to see him, he quickly went to the hall and opened the door, finding Hermione Granger on the other side, soaked from the rain.

"Hermione! Such a surprise." He tried a cheerful smile; it felt like knives. "Come in, please. It's dreadful out, isn't it? Tea? I've just put the water on."

"Yes, that would be lovely," said Hermione, unwrapping a wet muffler from around her neck. She grinned at him as the rainwater dripped onto his floor, and he thought that she seemed slightly manic.

"It'll be just a moment. Have a seat, please," he said, gesturing around the lounge.

"Of course, thank you," she said, following him into the kitchen instead. "This isn't a bad time, is it? I could come back later."

He set another cup down next to his own. "No, stay. It's no trouble at all." The water began to boil.

"Oh, good," she sighed, settling into a chair at the kitchen table. "I wanted to come sooner, but I knew you were...er...busy last night, and I didn't know where you lived, and no one has heard from you in ages, and I thought maybe I could Floo, but you're not on the Network - you really should be, you know - and then I find that you're in London. Muggle London! We're practically neighbours. So, here I am. I do hope I'm not imposing."

"No, no. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" asked Hermione. "No? I mean, I'm not sure. That's why I'm here, really. On the other hand..." She stood up quickly. "Oh, I'm making a horrible muddle of this. Could I use your toilet?"

"First door on the left," said Remus.

Hermione walked away without a word, leaving Remus alone with the not-quite-ready tea and the "ping ping ping" of the rain on the windows and a feeling of exhaustion from just trying to follow the quick speech he had been subjected to. He remembered the rainwater Hermione had dripped in his doorway and cast a drying spell on it before finishing the tea. Beside Hermione's cup he set a small piece of chocolate.

"Terribly sorry about that," said Hermione, returning a few minutes later with a much calmer look and an apologetic smile. "It's been a trying day."

"Have some tea," Remus said, "and let's talk. Slowly, please, with more explanation."

Hermione laughed weakly as she sat down. "Oh, chocolate!"

"It's early, I know," said Remus, "but you seemed like you might need some."

"Thank you." She ate it slowly and then picked up her cup of tea before setting it down almost immediately. "I'm afraid," she said gravely, "that I've done a perfectly awful thing. It was done with the best intentions, of course, and really, it's absolutely amazing that it actually worked. See, Harry hasn't been doing well lately. Oh, he hasn't really been doing well in a long time. And I'd been doing some reading lately, and I knew that it was technically Dark magic, and everyone said it was impossible, but I thought that if it would work, Harry would be awfully pleased. I mean, he never really got over it, did he? So I thought I would at least try. And I did, last night, and it worked, but it's all gone wrong since then because he doesn't seem at all happy about what I've done, and I think he never liked me much before, and he seems to positively hate me know, and I can't tell if he's come back wrong somehow. And he kicked me."

"Harry?" asked Remus. "You've always been such friends..."

"No, not Harry," said Hermione. "I've gone about this all wrong again, haven't I?"

"Quite," Remus said. "Why don't you begin by telling me what it is that you've actually done?"

Hermione took a sip of tea, set down the cup with resolve, and straightened her shoulders. "It's Sirius Black," she said. "I've brought him back."

* * * * *

Five minutes later, Remus Apparated into Hermione's flat, half sure that this was some strange joke. Sirius had been dead for nearly six years, and everyone knew that dead people stayed dead.

"...in the bedroom," Hermione was saying. "I'll just go fetch him, then? I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I didn't know what to do. And you being old friends and all...he probably won't kick you." She paused. "Maybe it would be better if you just went in? No, no, I didn't tell him I was getting you. I don't want to shock him any more than I already have."

"Too late," said Remus, seeing a door opening behind Hermione's back.

"Bugger," Hermione said, under her breath, and then the door was open, and Sirius was there, deathly pale and looking as if he had never gotten a night of good sleep, thin and shaking and lost.

"Moony?" he whispered, his voice dry and unused.

"He wouldn't say a word to me," Hermione said quietly.

"It's all right," said Remus, although it probably was not true. "I'm here."

Sirius moved across the room faster than Remus expected, and he found himself enveloped in long-lost arms. He heard, "Get me out of here," breathed into his ear and felt it in the desperate grip of Sirius's hands on the back of his jumper.

Remus tried to give a reassuring look over Sirius's shoulder to Hermione. "I think," he said - with some difficulty, as Sirius seemed involved in crushing the breath out of him - "that discussions about what you've done can be put off for a bit. It would probably be best for him to spend some time with a familiar face. Get used to being here."

Hermione looked relieved. "You'll take him home? You wouldn't mind? I feel awful about it, but I can't seem to help him. It's my fault he's - "

"We'll talk about it later," said Remus.

"Can I tell Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Harry?" Sirius croaked, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Let's wait a couple days," Remus said. "Until we're sure that everything is...all right."

"All right," repeated Hermione. "Of course. Er, you probably shouldn't Apparate back. It's not far, but I don't want him to splinch himself. Portkey, perhaps?"

Remus began to agree, but Sirius spoke first, walking over to a window. "Is it raining?"

"Dreadfully," said Remus.

Sirius's lips curled up, slightly wistful and slightly wicked. "I should like to walk," he said. "As long as it isn't far." His voice seemed steadier.

"Not far at all," Remus said.

"Do you feel strong enough for that?" Hermione asked. "You don't want to wear yourself out. And what if you're seen?"

Sirius opened the door with a firm hand. "Let's go, Remus."

"You are incredible, you know," Remus said quietly to Hermione as he followed Sirius out. "I've lost many friends, and I never thought to see even one of them again."

"Do you think I've done something good then?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure. You've certainly done something amazing." He paused. "I know you did it for Harry, but I'd like to thank you all the same." He moved quickly to catch up with Sirius, who was already heading down the stairs, and he did not look back.

* * * * *

Sirius was not outside when Remus emerged from the building, but Padfoot was, already dripping wet with rain and seeming extremely pleased.

"Apparently you're feeling well," said Remus, receiving a bark in answer. "Let's go home."

The walk was uneventful, except for a momentary excursion by Remus into an off license and the exploration of several intriguing puddles by Sirius. And before Remus felt that he'd had a moment to breathe, he found himself home, shrugging out of his wet things and being positively beamed at by Sirius, whose cheeks were red and who looked more alive than anyone had a right to, especially if they had been dead for six years.

"I could use a drink. You?"

"Please," said Sirius, smile faltering. "You're being frighteningly calm about all this."

"I could say that you're being frighteningly cheerful," Remus said, "but I'm much too polite."

Sirius laughed weakly as he stepped into the kitchen behind Remus. "So you don't know how to handle it either?"

"I have no idea," said Remus, pouring a drink and handing it to Sirius. "I'm trying not to think too hard about it. It's all quite improbable."

"I know," Sirius said. "I am the one who was dead after all." He took a long drink, wincing as he swallowed. "I'd forgotten how this burns. Could we sit? I saw some rather comfortable-looking chairs as we came in. Bring that bottle along."

They ended up forgoing the chairs and settling down on the floor, bottle between them.

"It was a nightmare, this morning," said Sirius. "Before you came."

"You don't need to talk about it yet, if you don't want to," Remus said, taking a drink.

"It's all right," said Sirius. "I want to. It was...confusing. One moment I was dead, and then I was in the middle of an unfamiliar flat being screeched at by a woman who vaguely reminded me off Hermione Granger, and it was cold and loud, and I felt things for the first time in an age, and it hurt. I think I may have kicked her when she first came at me."

Remus smiled. "She did mention that. She seems to be under the impression that you hate her."

"It was an unpleasant and trying experience. I was not on my best behaviour." His fingers were tapping idly on the bottle. "I should apologise."

"Send her chocolates tomorrow." Remus pulled the bottle away from the repetitive assault of Sirius's fingers. "Do you remember what it was like? To be dead?"

"Less every minute," Sirius said. "But I think it was nice. James was there. Or a memory of James. And Lily. I think...I think it felt like being surrounded by memories, although I don't know if they were real memories. Maybe more like a dream. You were there. I remember that. It was nice. Quite a shock to be pulled out of it, but that feeling is fading."

"I'm glad it was nice," said Remus. "I hoped it would be, after you died. I did miss you, but you'd been so...shut away for so long. After a while, I thought that if death brought you any measure of peace, perhaps it had been a blessing for you, if not for those of us you left behind."

"You haven't been mourning my demise for the past - six years, was it? - then? Some friend you've proved to be, Moony," Sirius said, pouring the last drops of liquid out of the bottle.

"We've really finished that?" asked Remus. "There's another bottle, if you want it."

"You know I do. You're avoiding my accusations of your unfaithful friendfulness."

"I'm sure that's not a word," said Remus. "And you're being too silly to deserve a response." He stood up, with more difficulty than he expected, and made his way to the kitchen, returning quickly with second bottle. In his brief absence, Sirius had given up on sitting and had stretched himself out on the floor. He looked too much like a dead body for Remus's comfort, a rather sobering thought. Kneeling down, and setting the bottle to the side, he poked Sirius's side lightly, receiving a quiet snore in response. He poked him again, harder, and Sirius raised his head, grey eyes blurred and hazy. "If you want to sleep," said Remus, "you're welcome to the bed."

Sirius snorted, apparently in assent, and managed to get to his feet and stumble a few steps. Remus took his arm as firmly as he could and began to lead. "This way."

On reaching the bedroom, Sirius immediately fell onto the bed and was soon snoring. Remus sat lightly on the edge of the bed, faintly aware that the rain still sounded on his window and very aware of the unbelievable presence of Sirius at his back. After some time, he stood quietly, intending to make himself some tea. He was stopped by a strong hand on his arm and a sleepy voice saying, "You're not leaving, Moony. If you leave, this stops seeming real."

Sighing, Remus settled back onto the bed, legs stretched in front of him. "I'm right here."

"Good. You're the best," said Sirius, and a moment later he was asleep again, although his hand remained on Remus's arm.

Remus drifted in and out of sleep himself until he felt Sirius shifting around at his side and felt himself being stared at.

And then, "If you hate me for saying this," whispered Sirius, suddenly very awake and very close, "I'm going to blame my saying it on being drunk, and you are going to have to forgive me. Promise?" His breath was tickling Remus's neck.

"Promise," said Remus.

"I think," Sirius said, and his head fell heavily onto Remus's shoulder, "that I'm mad for you. I should have told you before - I meant to, actually - but then I died."

Remus laughed. "Really?"

"It's not funny, you know," said Sirius. "You're not supposed to laugh. You're supposed to say, 'Oh, Sirius, I'm mad for you too.' I thought you might say that, before, which is why I was planning to tell you."

"That was six years ago," Remus said.

"It doesn't feel that long for me," said Sirius.

Remus rested a cheek on Sirius's head. "Did you know," he said, his voice coming out lower than he expected it to, "I've wanted to shag you since we were fifteen."

Sirius stiffened slightly and raised his head for a moment. "You never said."

"I didn't know what to say when I was fifteen. And then, after school, I hardly knew what was safe to say to you. Then Azkaban, and I was glad I never had said anything. And when you came back, it was such a mess, and there were so many more important things going on. And then you died."

"And then I died." Remus felt Sirius smile into his shoulder. "But I'm back now."

"Indeed," said Remus.

"It's going to be a mess again, isn't it?" Sirius asked. "I don't even know what has been happening these past few years, or if I can walk free, and people will be wanting to know how I came back and what it was like, and it's going to be mad."

Remus laughed again. "I don't care if you don't," he said, turning slightly to face Sirius. "Let's not think about it at all today." And he kissed him.

Sirius's response said that he didn't care one whit.

* * * * *

Remus was awakened in the late afternoon by the steady "ping ping ping" of the rain on his window. His muscles ached worse than ever, and Sirius's elbow was jammed into his side in a most uncomfortable manner. He shifted slightly, careful not to wake Sirius, smiled lazily and closed his eyes again, contented.

For a moment, the world was perfect.


End file.
